


How long will I love you? (As long as stars are above you)

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abbie wants attention just like her dad, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, daddy!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe's finally taken the next step in their relationship. Turns out little Abbie Morningstar is just like her daddy.





	How long will I love you? (As long as stars are above you)

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel-ish thing to 'But if we're strong enough to let it in, (We're strong enough to let it go)'.

Chloe wakes when she rolls over to Lucifer’s side of the bed, only to find that he’s not there. She panics for a moment, wondering if he’s gone wandering, when she hears something in the nursery. She puts on the bathrobe and goes in, only to find Lucifer there, looking up at the starry night sky with their daughter in his arms.

 

Lucifer smiles down at the baby as she lifts her head and blinks at him. “ Just wanted a little attention, huh?” Her tiny hand curls around his thumb, and he strokes her tiny knuckles. A star blinks in the distance, and he smiles. “Imagine that, Abbie. Millenia ago, I was up there. It feels like a life time.” He sees Chloe in the doorway, and smiles. “You needed sleep, so I figured I’d take care of her.”

 

Chloe smiles at the sight, and walks over to them. “She loves being held by you.” Lucifer smiles. “Well, she knows how to charm, which she of course got from me.” Chloe rolls her eyes and just laughs. Little Abbie begins fussing, and Lucifer chuckles. “Yes, we’re aware you’re still here with us. “ He lets Chloe take her, and Abbie then smiles at her mother. “You’re adorable.” Chloe smiles as she strokes her soft cheek.

 

It strikes Lucifer how beautiful Chloe is, holding their daughter in her arms. Whenever he lays his eyes on her, she’s simply… divine. His hand comes to rest on her cheek, and they share a kiss. Little Abbie cries softly to get their attention, and he grins against Chloe’s lips. “Looks like Abbie’s just as needy of attention as her Dad is.” Chloe smiles.

 

She frees her breast to feed Abbie, and Lucifer watches in awe as Abbie settles down, and starts suckling. He gently strokes her head with his thumb. He feels at home, more so than he ever did back in Heaven.

Maybe this family thing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
